Conventional hydraulic presses include those having a stationary frame and a member that is moveable relative to the frame and is configured to support a work piece. The moveable work-piece-support member is typically restrained from downward movement during operation of the press by one or more pins that are positioned below the support member, with each pin extending through one of the side members of the frame. The work-piece-support member is supported by the pin(s) during operation of the press.
The pins typically include a blunt distal end that can be somewhat difficult for the press operator to insert through apertures formed in the frame. Also, the configuration of the proximal end, typically a cylindrical rod, may not facilitate a secure or comfortable grasp of the pin by an operator.
It can be necessary to relocate the moveable work-piece-support member in a generally vertical direction relative to the frame between operations of the press to accommodate work pieces having different shapes and/or sizes. If the support member must be relocated downward, the pin(s) positioned below the support member must be removed. In certain conventional hydraulic presses, when the pin(s) are removed, the press operator must continuously support the work-piece-support member to prevent it from free-falling downward.